Talk:Lucas and Maya/@comment-24474407-20150515194053/@comment-5817180-20150516225523
"Yes, I agree with you, but Lucas and Maya certainly have something. They're both just kids with an outer facade, strange family lives, and dreams. Riley, on the other hand, only has the dreams. She may not be necessarily naive, but she is innocent. That is what you were talking about. Wait, so are you a Rucas fan now?" Still no; I still oppose any form of shipping, and I still believe that all pages should be devoid of any examples of some sort of "romance" between any characters, unless they are either in a relationship, were in a (real) relationship (don't use that pathetic excuse of the pilot having a "relationship" between Lucas and Maya, because it wasn't.), or have shown plainly obvious signs of liking each other (not just scenes a person who "ships" them might decide to overthink or overexaggerate, when there is no confirmation or signs that don't require much thinking, if any, for any regular person to know that there is something there). Point is, no, I still ship nobody. As for Lucas and Maya "having" something, I fail to see what you see. being friends, and having similar pasts doesn't automatically mean you like each other. Maya and Lucas may share similarities about their pasts, but why does that mean they have to "have something"? can't they just be friends? and given time, Riley will certainly grow up and be much less immature then she currently seems. "Hydrasaur : Ahaha, No. Especially when you said that Lucas was a bad kid in Texas. If you watch carefully in the third episode of season 2, Lucas was NOT a bad kid. unlike harley keiner from BMW (who was a bully because he wanted to) lucas had an arrest record and got expelled from his old school because he was sticking up to Zay, who just couldn't keep his mouth shut and always expects lucas to clean up his mess. And lucas is still the good guy we know, but he just so happens to have a bad temper and that bad temper got him in trouble. and when you said riley made him want to be a better person, guess what, you're wrong again. He didn't want to become a better person because he met riley, wanted to be a better person on his own. THAT's why he moved to NY. so he could get a fresh start and not mess things up like he did back in texas. And then he met riley. since we all know he really likes her, he wanted to keep his past a secret because he wanted her to like him because of who he really is (a good, loyal, and charming fantasy guy) and not because of what he did." I agree he likely was different than Harley, but that doesn't mean he wasn't a bad kid. He stuck up for Zay, sure, but that doesn't mean he wasn't a bad kid. Defending Zay could have only been part of that. I doubt his entire past was due solely for sticking up for Zay. Regardless, he is clearly quick to anger, and don't forget, GIrl Meets the Secret of Life isn't the first time we've seen his past self emerge and take control. Remember Girl Meets Flaws, when he pinned Billy to the wall, and threatened to beat him up? The writers must've been trying to very subtley forshadow his past. Regardless, he wasn't the best person in the past. Now, we certainly don't know how bad he was, but if I recall, he never specifically said he was a good kid but did bad stuff, just that he did bad stuff. However, We know he is trying to change, to fix his anger problems. Do you honestly think it is a good idea for him to be with Maya? That she is what he needs, that she can fix his anger problems? Its been shown that he wants to change, and that Riley helps him want to change. Maya's outlook on life is too bleak, and I doubt she'd help him want to change. I'm not advocating any relationship between anybody here, but I'm pointing out the logic behind the relationships, and why they could suceed or fail. Tell me, what is it that makes you "ship" Lucas and Maya? And why do you think they could have a good, even healthy, relationship at all? And why is it you believe that he doesn't truly like Riley, and that she doesn't bring light into his life, and make him want to work harder to be rid of Past Lucas? Why do any of you think this? Again, I don't advocate any of these relationships here, I only state the logic behind them.